


Spreading The Love

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is sick of him, Louis, Niall and Liam being in love with another. Zayn enlists Louis help and the boys get they want. Oh and Harry walks in and joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Zayn couldn’t help but sit at the kitchen table and simply stare. His cereal forgotten as he stared at the slim but built body of the boy he loved. Of course it was hard knowing that the brown eyed boy would never feel the same about him as he was madly in love with the Irish boy who was currently shoving bacon and eggs down his throat. Looking over he knew that Louis would be staring at Liam too while he could feel Niall’s eyes burning into him. It was like this everyone morning in their flat. Every morning the four of them would sit eating breakfast and just stare but never uttering the words. Harry would usually walk in and all their eyes would go back to their meals as the younger boy muttered something about lovesick puppies. It was the same routine over and over and well Zayn was getting quite sick of it.

Standing, Zayn picked up his bowl of half eaten cereal, which got an eyebrow raise from Louis. Zayn never left the kitchen table not until Harry walked in at least and made his comment. Dumping the contents into the sink he dropped the bowl and walked back down the hallway and into his room. Settling down on his bed he pulled his laptop onto his lap and just sat there staring at the blank screen. He wanted to fix their little problem but how? He had only been sitting on his bed for about ten minutes when Harry popped his head in announcing their car was there to take them to the interview.

All through the interview, Zayn was thinking on how he could fix everyone’s problem. He was obviously distracted as whenever a question was thrown his way he had to ask them to repeat it. Finally at the end of it all, Zayn knew what he needed to do. As the boys headed back to the dressing room, Zayn grabbed Louis and tugged him in the opposite direction. He waited for the others to disappear from sight before speaking, “We need to fix this problem we have and I have an idea but I need your help.” He saw Louis blink his blue eyes and speak, “I’m in anything just to have my hands on Liam.” Zayn flashed a smile and spoke, “Good because I’m with you. Now lets get back before our disappearance is noticed.” Louis nodded and the two headed back getting odd looks from the others when they walked in.

Later that night, Zayn waited for the others to go to bed before pulling Louis into his room. As they sat there Zayn spoke, “So tomorrow night Harry is supposed to be hanging out with Grimmy so I figured we put the plan into action then. All we need to do is to convince Niall and Liam to stay in for the evening. After that we kind of just drop the bomb on them and hope for the best.” He smiled as Louis spoke, “Sounds like a good idea and I hope it works.” With that Zayn watched Louis climb off his bed and leave his room.

The next day came and Zayn and Louis successfully convinced Liam and Niall to stay in for “movie night.” As Harry walked out the door a few hours later, Zayn smiled as Louis walked by him and whispered, “Showtime,” in his ear. They gathered in the living room and Zayn settled down beside Louis. He could feel Niall slip into the seat beside him and Liam crowd the other side of Louis. The movie started playing and only a few minutes in he whispered to Louis, “Ready?” He saw the boy smirk and lean in and their lips met. Zayn was quick to deepen the kiss and run his fingers through Louis hair tugging him closer. They both grinned into the kiss as they heard two collective gasps from the boys on either side of them.

Breaking the kiss, Zayn winked at Louis before turning and attaching his lips to Niall. He knew Louis would be doing the same to Liam. He felt as Niall’s hands ran through his hair and he broke the kiss with a grin. Leaning over he pulled Louis off of Liam and nodded towards Niall. They swapped places and soon Zayn was kissing Liam and he couldn’t help but feel the younger boys growing bulge. Breaking the kiss, Zayn tapped Louis on the shoulder and as both eyes locked a single nod from Zayn was all it took.

They both scrambled off the couch and tugged the other two boys up. Both boys still a little shocked on what just happened they allowed themselves to be led towards Zayn’s bedroom. Louis and Zayn both shoved the two onto the bed and eagerly straddled them. Zayn found Liam’s mouth once more as Louis began to tug off Niall’s shirt. Zayn felt as Liam’s fingers ran along the bottom of his shirt and suddenly Zayn felt his shirt come up and he broke the kiss allowing it to come off. As soon as his was off he pulled Liam’s up and off.

It wasn’t soon after that the rest of the boys clothes where shed and Zayn heard Liam growl, “I want to kiss Ni.” He allowed Liam to crawl over and Louis scooted allowing the younger boy plant his lips on Nialls. Zayn spied as Louis wrapped his hand around Liam’s hard on and Zayn crawled over to the bottom half of Niall. Grinning he licked his lips at the sight of the hard on and with one easy motion took it all in his mouth. He felt as Niall went tense under him but then relaxed as Zayn began to use his tongue running it along the head.

He felt as Niall began to buck his hips forward and Zayn could see the younger boy gasping into his kiss with Liam. Sucking a little he heard Niall moan and Zayn simply smirked but kept going. Suddenly four heads whipped towards Zayn’s door as they heard it open to see a very shocked Harry standing there. Zayn knew Niall and Liam would instantly be embarrassed but he laughed as Louis asked, “Yes, Haz can we help you?” He saw the younger boy blink his eyes and mutter, “Didn’t realize what I would be walking into….” He watched Harry start to back away but one glance from Zayn and Louis was releasing Liam and sliding off the bed.

He watched as Louis took the boy and led him towards the bed. He watched the two boys kiss for a few minutes and Zayn turned back to what he was doing. He had been only sucking and running his tongue along Niall’s hard on a few more minutes when he felt the Irish boy release into his mind. Swallowing it he let go of the boy and saw that Liam had been replaced with Harry and that Louis was going down on Liam. Crawling up he placed his lips onto Liam’s and was glad when Liam instantly deepened it. He smirked every time the boy stopped the kiss to gasp or moan.

Zayn heard moans begin to mingle with Liam’s and looked over to see Niall had wrapped his mouth around Harry’s hard on. Smirking he felt as Liam’s hands reached up and wrapped his fingers into Zayn’s hair jerking his lips back down to meet his. Zayn heard as Harry shouted out Niall’s name and knew that Niall had worked the boy over the edge. It was only a few minutes later that Zayn felt his body being pulled away and his lips breaking contact with Liam’s. Landing on his back his lips were instantly assaulted by Harry’s and Zayn felt as someone’s tongue ran up and down his hard on before taking it. Breaking the kiss he looked up to see Niall smirking at him and before Zayn could think, Harry was attacking his lips once more.

Zayn heard as Liam came and glanced over a few minutes later to see that Liam had his mouth wrapped around Louis’s hard on and Louis was writhing beneath the boys mouth. Jerked back to his own pleasure he felt as Niall began to flick his head with his tongue and Zayn bucked his hips forward. Every time his head jerked up he felt Harry press his lips harder down on his, forcing his head back down. Zayn felt as Niall’s movements got better and a little faster and Zayn could feel himself reaching his peak. As Niall nipped his balls with his teeth he moaned louder forcing Harry to break the kiss for just a few seconds. As their lips met once more he felt himself release into Niall’s mouth and the Irish boy swallow. As he came down from his high he heard Louis yell out Liam’s name and could tell that Louis had hit his peak too.

Laying there, Zayn felt as Harry’s lips left his and he watched the younger boy crawl towards Liam and grab the boys face crashing their lips together. Grinning, Zayn couldn’t help but roll onto his side and lean in whispering to Louis, “Our plan worked.” He watched the blue eyed boy nod and remark, “And I am so happy it did.” The two laughed and Zayn leaned in placing his lips on Louis. They had only been kissing for a few seconds when they felt Niall crawl up between them whining, “Don’t forget me.” Smiling, Zayn grasped the boys head and brought it to Louis and his mouths.

They kissed like that for a few minutes before breaking it and seeing that Liam and Harry had stopped making out and had crawled up along side them. The five of them stayed like that for a few minutes before Zayn remarked, “Well that went over well.” He heard the others chuckle and they all snuggled up to each other. They laughed once more as Zayn heard Liam remark, “Harry I thought you said we were a bunch of lovesick puppies yet here you are.” Zayn couldn’t help but grin as Harry quipped, “Well someone had to act like they weren’t in love with someone else in this group even if they were.” They fell silent for a few seconds then Niall asked, “Can we do this again?” Looking at the boy Zayn spoke, “I’m in for doing this on a regular basis.” He heard the other boys follow up in agreement then the five of them fell asleep all curled up around each other.


End file.
